The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of use thereof for facilitating restaurant wait staff notification of a patron requiring service and of the type of service required. More particularly, this invention is directed to an apparatus and method for visually communicating the service needs of a patron in a restaurant, or similar establishment, by means of high visibility lit indicators.
The prior art is typified by signaling devices that comprise a radio frequency transmitting device placed at the restaurant patron's table with a receiving device located centrally or distributed to pagers to notify wait staff that service is required. Typically transmitting type devices have been preferred due to the wait staff's generally poor visibility of an alert indicator located at the table. Other types of signaling devices are table based visible semaphore or light emitting devices. Of these devices, the prior art table based signaling devices can generally be grouped as those that signal by means of a lit indicator and those that utilize a non-lit flagging element or marker. Non-lit devices are disadvantaged in restaurant environments where the tables are located in low lighting areas as wait staff may have difficulties identifying that a non-lit flagging or marker device has been activated. Depending upon the environment and construction an activated non-lit device does not draw attention as well as a lighted device. Lighted indicator signaling devices located at the table facilitate the wait staff to survey the tables from a distance to determine if service is required; however, the indicator must be clearly visible to the wait staff without having to visually search for the device.
A disadvantage of using light emitting devices is the high level power required to activate the light indicator, particularly for battery power driven devices. Consequently, a short battery life is a limiting factor and disadvantage for such devices. In order to provide high visibility from many view angles, as required in a restaurant environment, the distribution of light must be broad thereby requiring yet more power as compared to a light source directed in a narrow field. Battery driven prior art devices that present an indicator light at the table for purposes of signaling for service typically lack sufficient light distribution to provide a distinctive indicator from most angles thus reducing visibility by the wait staff.
It is important that an indicator be visible to staff by merely glancing toward a table without having to search for a device on the table. A portable device may be placed anywhere on the table and hence the staff does not have a known reference point to check when scanning tables to determine if service is required.
As illustrated, improved communications between the wait staff and the restaurant patron has many beneficiary effects including, but not limited to, an improved overall experience by the patron, increased patron count by decreasing the total meal time, and increased wait staff efficiency. What is needed is an improved battery power driven low cost wait staff signaling apparatus locatable at the patron's table capable of communicating patron requests to the wait staff and providing high visibility so as to noticeable to the wait staff by glancing at the table and without having to visually search for the device on the table.